


Blood Tears

by Iceheart101



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Haven't written in a while, Might write more of this, technoblade never dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceheart101/pseuds/Iceheart101
Summary: Technoblade had always preferred to be alone.  When he was younger he would hide in his room, later he would force people to keep their distance with his skill sin battle.  He had moved to the north to be alone, despite knowing no one would be around him he had never felt lonely.  He supposed it was the knowledge that maybe his brothers would care enough to come and visit him.  Despite the hurt and betrayal he felt...he missed them.  He missed the life they brought back when they were younger and the only threats were the monsters that seemed so far away.
Relationships: Family Relationships
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Blood Tears

**Author's Note:**

> umm there's a bit of suicidal thoughts at the end? It is very very very vague but im throwing it out here.

Technoblade had always preferred to be alone. When he was younger he would hide in his room, later he would force people to keep their distance with his skill sin battle. He had moved to the north to be alone, despite knowing no one would be around him he had never felt lonely. He supposed it was the knowledge that maybe his brothers would care enough to come and visit him. Despite the hurt and betrayal he felt...he missed them. He missed the life they brought back when they were younger and the only threats were the monsters that seemed so far away.

It was different now, they had learned how cruel the world was. Phil had killed Wilbur. Wilbur and Tommy had used Techno. It was only fair that he repayed what they had done to him ( _he should have never listened to the voices, he should have never let himself become indebted to Dream_ ).

The cold, snowy biome was familiar. Techno had himself there trying to reach the lost empire he had ruled. Trying to reach back out to a memory of the time with Phil. ( _Phil who had found him and cared for him. Who taught him how to ignore the voices. Whose blood was on his hands only because he couldn't say no._ ) He wished for warm fires and happy voices. For smiles and assurances. He wanted his family again.

He wanted Wilbur to tease and joke and sit with his guitar, a voice like silver ringing through the house. Who could get so passionate over something he rivaled even the fury of the youngest. Who was ways ready help ( _Who was gone. Only a shade remained who couldn't remember the long nights they spent together. Nightmares keeping both of them awake_ ).

Techno would even say he missed Tommy. The ugly cobblestone tower still stood, he couldn't bring himself to take it down. He missed how Tommy would through himself wrecklessly into fights, always needing someone stronger to come and save him. His loud voice and sometimes obnoxious proclamations. ( _His blood was here too. He was killed by a favor owed and a call for blood._ )

Techno's knees hit the snowy ground. He took a shuddering breath, hot tears spilling down his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered, closing his eyes.

There was no answer. After all, the dead don't speak to the living. Techno wonders if maybe there is something after death. Maybe Phil, Wilbur, and Tommy can be a family again.

He opened his eyes and brushed the snow away from the gravestones. "Sleep well," he whispers. One last goodnight to his brother. One last sentence to his father.

He stood and turned away. Walking and not looking back. He imagined he could hear faint goodbyes behind him, already waiting for him to return home. Techno smiled bitterly, he could never go back home. Because home was Phil and Wilbur and Tommy.

There were dead and Techno would never join them. Technoblade never dies, no matter how much he longs for it.

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't obvious, Techno ended up killing Phil and Tommy.


End file.
